


Discoveries

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Unexpected Romance [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Billy reveal their relationship to Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

"Have you told Dad yet?"  
  
"About Billy? No. I thought we'd do it when he gets into town. Dad's really not going to be happy."  
  
Don let his eyes wander out of the break room into the rest of the FBI office as he and Charlie grabbed lunch together. Everything looked normal, and he was glad that for once things seemed to be quiet enough that his lunch wouldn't be interrupted. "What about you? Have you told Dad that yet?"  
  
"I was going to do it tonight. Do you think you could be there?" he asked quietly. "I think he'll be--disappointed."  
  
"I think he'll be more okay with it than you think," Don said. "But if you want me there, I'll do my best." Privately, he thought his dad already suspected, the way he had, but he couldn't be sure. And he definitely didn't think a little thing like Charlie being gay would stop his dad from pushing for a wedding and grandchildren.  
  
"Oh, I think he'll still love me, support me and all that. But--I also think he wants grandchildren and while he won't want to admit it, he'll want biological grandchildren."  
  
Don reached across the table and squeezed Charlie's wrist, trying to be sympathetic. He thought that maybe Charlie was underestimating their father, but he realized that he couldn't really understand what he was going through. "It might be hard at first, but even if it is, we'll work through it. I promise. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Don," Charlie said softly.  
  
"So, when is Billy coming back into town?"  
  
Charlie grinned widely. "Thursday. We're supposed to have a few days together. It feels like it's been ages since I saw him last. I'm really looking forward to it. Would you like to have dinner with us some night?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Don poked at his food for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase his next question. "He treats you right, doesn't he? I mean, he calls you regularly, stuff like that?"  
  
"Yeah, he does," Charlie said, smiling softly. "He's a good man."  
  
"Good. Because you know I'd kick his ass if he was mistreating you."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Don said, returning Charlie's grin. He finished up his food and tossed the trash away. Walking back over, he put a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder. "So, I'll see you and Dad for dinner tonight? Around 7?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." He offered Don another smile. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"You bet." Don left the FBI break room and returned to his desk, waving as Charlie made his way out a few moments later. He tried not to think too much about how things would go tonight. It would only lead him to thinking about how things would go when Billy was introduced as Charlie's boyfriend. He hoped that his dad's dislike of Billy was only related to the fact that he'd effectively taken Don away from the family. Maybe with Charlie it'd be different.  
  
….  
  
Charlie decided it would be better to get it over with, so a few minutes after Don walked in the door and before dinner was actually on the table Charlie said, "Dad, there's something I need to tell you. You um--you might want to sit down. I'm fine," he added hastily.  
  
"Charlie? What is it?" Alan said, perching on the arm of a chair. If Charlie had been a girl, he might be worried he was about to be told that Charlie was pregnant. But as it stood, he had something of a fair idea of what was coming.  
  
"Dad, I'm gay," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Alan sighed. So much for the small level of denial he'd been indulging in. "I know, Charlie," he said after a long, silent moment.  
  
"You know?" Charlie repeated. "When--how?" Did that mean he knew about Billy, too?  
  
"I guessed, about 6 months ago. I didn't really want to admit it to myself, so I just pretended I didn't know, but I did. And I'm glad you decided to tell me." Alan looked at his son, unsure of what else to say. "So, you know, as long as you're happy, right? And maybe if you meet the right guy I can finally hold a wedding for one of my sons... or commitment ceremony or whatever."  
  
Charlie shot a panicked glance at Don. "You um, might want to hold that thought."  
  
"Wait, what? Why? Have--have you met someone?"  
  
"Yes. But maybe we should wait until he can be here."  
  
"Charlie. Who is he? When can I meet him?"  
  
"Dad, I promise I'll tell you everything, but he's out of town right now and I really would like him to be here before we get into it," Charlie said quietly. He didn't want to have to tell him about Billy yet, not while he was still missing him so much.  
  
"Do you know about this boyfriend?" Alan asked Don.  
  
"I do, but I'm not telling you anything either."  
  
"Well, when does he get back?"  
  
"Thursday," Charlie said, almost reluctantly. He wanted to have at least one day with Billy before he had to deal with Dad.  
  
"So we can have a family dinner Friday or Saturday," Don suggested. "Give you two a chance to catch up."  
  
Charlie never loved Don more than he did at that moment. "Yeah, that sounds good. Is that okay with you, Dad?"  
  
"Okay. Sure, if you think that's best."  
  
"I think so, Dad," Don said, nodding along with Charlie.  
  
Just then, Charlie's cell phone rang. "It's him. I have to take this, okay?"  
  
"Come on, Dad, let's go check on dinner," Don said, pulling his father forcibly from the room.  
  
"Hey," Charlie said warmly once he and Don were out of earshot.  
  
"Hey," Billy said. "Everything go okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so. I told him that I was seeing someone but I wanted to wait until you get home to tell him who it is. How are you? Things okay?"  
  
"Things are fine. I miss you like hell, though. I can't wait to get back to you," Billy said, his voice deep and warm. Just the thought of Charlie sent need rushing through his veins. "Tell me we'll have some time together before I have to go meet your dad?"  
  
"Yeah. Don suggested dinner Friday or Saturday."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked your brother," Billy said, grinning widely. "I can't wait to see you again, touch you... kiss you."  
  
"Billy," Charlie groaned softly. "Not now. I have to go into dinner with Dad and Don."  
  
Billy chuckled in Charlie's ear. "Okay, okay. Soon enough we won't be limited to phone sex. I'll see you in a couple days."  
  
"I can't wait," he said softly. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"You too," Billy said. "See you soon." And then he was gone.  
  
Charlie sighed and looked at the phone for a long moment before heading in to dinner, a soft smile on his face.  
  
  
Billy put the phone down next to him on the seat and returned his attention to the house he was watching. He itched for Charlie, and that need was making him jumpy. His leg bounced and he forced it to stop. Getting antsy wasn't going to make time go any faster. "Two more days," he said to himself. "I can do this."  
  
….  
  
Charlie was practically vibrating with excitement for the entire day. He could barely focus on class, on work. He just wanted Billy to call and say he was there, or better yet, just show up.  
  
The longer Billy had to sit in LA's traffic, the more pissed he got. He was only a few miles from CalSci's campus but at the rate he was going, it was going to take him at least another hour to get there. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to breathe.  
  
Finally, after about 20 minutes, by some miracle, the traffic opened up and he was able to put his foot on the gas. He practically ran toward Charlie's office as soon as he'd parked the truck. There was a moment when he realized he maybe should have called to make sure Charlie would be there, but he was too anxious to see him. When he reached Charlie's office and saw him sitting there, staring blankly out the window, his face split into a huge grin. He knocked lightly. "Hello, Professor."  
  
Charlie could feel his face light up. "Billy!" He got up and pulled Billy inside, shutting the door with his foot. Then he gave him a long, _dirty_ kiss. "Welcome home."  
  
"It's good to be home," Billy said, thinking to himself how good it was just to have a place he could legitimately call home. His fingers traced Charlie's jaw, tipping his face up, before he leaned down to kiss him again, soft, tender and thorough. As they kissed, his hand drifted down to Charlie's ass, resting familiarly there.  
  
Charlie smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of Billy's neck. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Billy murmured, pulling Charlie even closer. "Couldn't wait to get here. So..." he said, looking around the office. "Do you still have stuff to do here or...?"  
  
"Even if I did, I'd leave it, for you."  
  
Ducking his head, Billy grinned. That kind of sweet talk from Charlie was enough to stir the arousal that he'd been quelling for far too long. "Then let's get the hell out of here," he purred, kissing Charlie passionately. "My hotel should be ready."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Sweeter words were never spoken." He locked his office behind him and walked as close to Billy as could be considered proper, itching to have his hands on him again.  
  
"Is it okay if I put my arm around your shoulders?" Billy asked softly. It was just too far to walk without being able to touch Charlie, not after being away for so long. "Just until we get to the car."  
  
Charlie moved closer to him in answer and put an arm around Billy's waist. Let people think what they wanted. Billy was home.  
  
Billy smiled and hugged Charlie close, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and enjoying the solid feel of his body next to him. After so long of having to imagine him being there, it was thrilling to have him actually standing with him. He drove as swiftly as he could to the hotel, his fingers drumming against the counter as he checked in. He could feel Charlie's eyes watching him, caressing him, and he was practically ready to jump over the counter and rip the damn keys out of the front desk clerk's hands.  
  
At last, he was opening the door to his room and pulling Charlie inside. He turned, pressing him to the surface and kissing him fierce and dirty. "God, I needed that."  
  
"I need you," Charlie growled. It had been too long. He'd never try and restrict Billy's work, but he missed him badly when he was gone.  
  
Billy groaned in reply, pulling Charlie off the door and backing him through the room, his hands immediately sliding under his shirt to caress his skin. He stripped it off and then controlled Charlie's fall to the mattress, rolling on top of him and kissing him all over, his lips blazing a trail down his neck to his collarbone. "Charlie... god. Missed you so much. Couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"Thought about you all the time. Every minute of every day." He groaned and wrapped his legs around Billy's waist. "Dreamed of you."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what you dreamed about," he whispered in Charlie's ear as his hands fumbled with his belt, finally opening it and sliding his hand inside to caress Charlie's cock through his underwear.  
  
Charlie moaned. "I dreamed that you wouldn't be able to wait. That you'd bend me over my desk at work."  
  
"It was hard not to. You're so delicious," Billy said, nipping at Charlie's ear. "What else?" He slipped his hand down Charlie's underpants, stroking his cock.  
  
Charlie did his best to focus on the question. "Dreamed you tied me up, made me wait."  
  
"God, Charlie," Billy moaned. He pulled his underwear down just enough to expose his cock and sucked him down his throat. He ran his tongue up and down the length of the hard flesh, reveling in that first intense taste of him. He managed to use his hands to work his pants further down his hips so he could play with his balls.  
  
Charlie pushed up, unable to help himself. "Billy! Billy please!" His hands worked to tug on Billy's clothes trying to get them off as quickly as possible.  
  
Shifting to his knees, Billy claimed Charlie's lips as he helped him strip his clothes, tossing them aside, but not before pulling a small packet of lube from his back jeans pocket. "Had to be prepared," he gasped, chuckling at Charlie's expression. He pushed Charlie flat against the mattress and hooked his leg up over his shoulder so he could prepare him quickly.  
  
"You and the boy scouts," Charlie gasped.  
  
Billy laughed once and then concentrated on what he was doing, slipping two fingers deep into Charlie's body. He was tempted to prod at Charlie's prostate, but he figured that'd be asking too much of his lover's control. So instead, he just focused on preparing him as thoroughly as possible. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Charlie, he removed his fingers and thrust inside in one long push. "Charlie!" he moaned.  
  
"Oh thank God," Charlie murmured. He started moving almost instantly, arms and legs wrapped tightly around Billy.  
  
Billy dug his fingers into Charlie's shoulder as he set a bruising pace, the need swamping whatever shreds of self-control were left after such a long absence. He busied his mouth with licking and kissing whatever skin he could, the sensations achingly familiar. There was little chance of him lasting for long during this first coupling, but he doubted that Charlie would last any longer.  
  
Charlie moaned, lips and fingers everywhere, caressing and worshiping. He suckled at the junction of neck and shoulder. He wanted to mark Billy, to claim him. "Can I?" he asked breathlessly, laving at Billy's skin. "Please?"  
  
"Yes," Billy gasped. "God, yes." He winced as a small area of pain bloomed at his shoulder where Charlie had sucked on his skin hard. He answered by nipping at Charlie's collarbone, leaving his own mark. Wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock, he stroked him in time to his urgent thrusts, wanting to get him to fall apart first.  
  
Charlie didn't have a chance to try and delay the spike of pleasure Billy's hand on his cock and his mouth on his neck caused. He cried out with the force of his orgasm.  
  
Half a breath later and Billy was following Charlie over the edge, crying out as well. It took a long moment for him to be able to marshal his control over his muscles enough to lean down and kiss Charlie languidly. Slipping from his body, he arranged himself at Charlie's side, pulling him into his arms as his breathing finally started to slow. "That was amazing."  
  
Charlie murmured his agreement, wrapping an arm around Billy's chest.  
  
Billy gently ran his hand through Charlie's hair. After a few moments, he pushed at Charlie's shoulder, trying to get him to roll a little.  
  
"What is it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I want to see. The mark I left, I want to see it," Billy said, almost to himself.  
  
Charlie smiled softly and then complied, rolling onto his back so both shoulders could be seen. He watched as Billy lightly traced the mark with his fingertips and then placed a soft kiss to the damaged skin.  
  
"Mine," Billy growled, lifting his head to meet Charlie's eyes. "You're all mine."  
  
"All yours," Charlie agreed, grinning. "As you are all mine."  
  
"All yours," Billy confirmed, kissing his mark one more time and then settling down next to him again. "So, you dreamed about me tying you up, huh?" he said after another long moment.  
  
"Yeah. You ever have dreams about that?"  
  
Billy grinned mischievously. "All the time. Ever since I saw your little collection of toys," he purred.  
  
"Should have said something," Charlie said, tracing Billy's jaw with his finger. "I'd have brought some to the office."  
  
"It's a good thing that I come prepared, then," Billy said, his grin growing. He kissed Charlie swiftly and then moved to where he'd tossed his bag near the door. Rummaging around for a moment, he finally found what he was looking for: a long, red silk scarf. He brought it back to the bed and caressed Charlie's skin with it. "For you."  
  
Charlie shivered. "And just what do you plan to do with it?"  
  
"Notice anything about the beds in this hotel?" Billy countered.  
  
Charlie looked at the bed and particularly at the head board, which he noted with some surprise, had posts. He gulped and returned his gaze to Billy's face, eyes wide. He watched as Billy carefully separated the material, turning what Charlie had thought was one scarf into two.  
  
"I plan to tie you to those posts and have my way with you, slow, tender... tortuous. What do you think?"  
  
Charlie licked his lips and offered Billy his wrists.  
  
Sliding his arms under Charlie's body, Billy pulled him up in a deep, thorough kiss, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around him before he tied him down. Finally, he wrapped the material around Charlie's wrists and tied the ends off at the posts, leaving Charlie spread wide for him. Then he sat back on his knees and just looked at his prize, letting his eyes trail slowly down the perfect flesh.  
  
Charlie shivered under Billy's gaze but tried to hold himself still, hold himself open.  
  
"So delicious," Billy said, trailing his hands down Charlie's chest. "I could just eat you up."  
  
"I thought that was the plan," Charlie said, voice low and husky.  
  
Billy chuckled and eased himself down next to Charlie, his fingers caressing his throat and traveling down to his collarbone. "That's _part_ of the plan," he said. He kissed him thoroughly. "The other part of the plan is to drive you slowly crazy until you beg for me to give you relief."  
  
Charlie groaned. "And it seemed like such a good idea at the time."  
  
"It always does, darlin'. It always does." Straddling a leg, Billy pushed himself up to his knees so he could kiss more of Charlie's chest, working his way incrementally from the base of his throat over to the right nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the nub over and over, almost experimentally.  
  
Charlie moaned, body arching. "Billy!" he whimpered, legs spreading further apart.  
  
Grinning, Billy kissed his way over to the other nipple, his hand tracing a soft pattern onto Charlie's side. He flicked this one in the same manner as the other, getting the same reaction. "Mmm, I love how responsive you are to me," he purred, continuing to stroke and lick at semi-random places.  
  
"Always make me feel so good," he murmured.  
  
Billy grinned into Charlie's skin and then inched his way further down the bed. He followed this process, licking and sucking, caressing and teasing, until he was finally even with Charlie's cock. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on Charlie's skin and his breath was coming more rapidly as the arousal spiked and ebbed. One hand dropped between Charlie's legs to play with his balls as he licked delicately at the head of his cock.  
  
Charlie moaned, fingers wrapping around the silk that bound his wrists. "Billy!"  
  
Glancing up, Billy grinned. "Yes, darlin'? Something you wanted?"  
  
"You!" Charlie said, wiggling a little.  
  
Billy chuckled. He could see Charlie was going to be stubborn about this, that he was going to have to persuade him a little more to break. Slowly, he rolled Charlie's balls in the palm of his hand, one dry finger caressing the skin behind them and teasing at the cleft of his ass as he traced Charlie's cock with just the tip of his tongue.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Not fair!"  
  
"Not supposed to be fair," Billy murmured. "Supposed to be dirty." He suckled on the head a little and then let go, using just his lips along the column of flesh. "You know what I want to hear."  
  
Charlie groaned but could only hold on another few minutes before whispering, "Please."  
  
Deciding not to push, Billy cheerfully swallowed Charlie whole, letting the blunt head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He suckled and hummed, the taste of Charlie so rich, exactly as he remembered it. He let his fingers tease for a few more minutes before backing off just long enough to get the lube and slick his digits. Returning to his task, he sucked Charlie down again and let the tips of two fingers slip inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed against Billy's fingers. "Yes, please, more, Billy, please!"  
  
Turning his head, Billy kissed the inside of Charlie's thigh as he pressed his fingers in deeper. He waited until Charlie moaned and wiggled before pushing them in any further. Finally, he started working them in and out slowly, still teasing.  
  
"Billy!" Charlie moaned, eyelashes fluttering. "Please!"  
  
He loved the high, nearly broken sound in Charlie's voice and he wanted to hear it again. Billy slipped one more finger inside, curling them just enough to prod at his prostate firmly over and over.  
  
Charlie gasped and then cried out, lost in pleasure. "Billy!"  
  
Billy prodded at Charlie's prostate once more, then kissed the insides of his thighs as he gently slipped his fingers free. Grabbing a condom and some more lube, he quickly prepared himself, his own arousal having steadily grown as he ministered to Charlie. He nudged the blunt head of his cock at Charlie's entrance and then pushed inside.  
  
Charlie groaned in relief, fingers still wrapped tightly against the silk that had him bound.  
  
Slowly shifting, Billy set an easy pace, just enough to keep both of them moving steadily to the edge and over it. He kissed Charlie's lips and neck. "So good. God, Charlie. Being inside you... so amazing."  
  
"Need you," Charlie said. "Missed you so much, Billy."  
  
"I'm here now," Billy panted, his breath coming quicker as his pace increased. "I'm right here."  
  
"Billy!" He moaned his name, moving in time with him as best he could.  
  
Charlie's muscles contracted and relaxed rhythmically around him, making Billy gasp and his eyes start to roll back in his head. He slowly reached between them and wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time. "Wanna see you come for me, Charlie. Come for me."  
  
Charlie came at Billy's command, shouting his name.  
  
"God!" Billy yelped, coming just a few seconds later, the force of Charlie's orgasm pulling him over the edge. After a long moment of catching his breath, he slipped from Charlie's body and immediately moved to release him from his bonds. Kissing his wrists tenderly, he pulled Charlie into a soft kiss. "You okay, darlin'?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm good. Better than good."  
  
"I'm glad," Billy said softly, pulling Charlie over and kissing him again. "It is so good to see you. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."  
  
"Me too. But that's the job. I knew that going in and I'm not going to ask you to change."  
  
"You're sweet," Billy said, smiling softly and running his hand through Charlie's hair. "I know how much it sucks, but I do appreciate you understanding. And maybe someday... someday I'll want to change for you."  
  
"There's time," Charlie said softly. He gave Billy a kiss.  
  
Billy chuckled. "Yeah. I have to survive meeting your dad first. Is there anything I can do, you think, to make it easier? Something I can bring?" He gnawed at his bottom lip, worried that him being around would just make life hell for the youngest Eppes.  
  
"It might just take some time. It'll be okay, Billy. Once he sees that I'm not Don, that I'm still around, and that I'm happy, it'll be okay. And honestly, I think Don not calling him--that probably had a lot more to do with me than it did with you. But it's easier for him to blame you because I'm his son."  
  
"I don't know. I think Don not calling had a lot to do with the job. It's easy to get sucked in, play everything close to the vest because anything less than that can get you killed. And it had to be hard for your dad to separate me from the job." Billy kissed Charlie softly again, rolling onto his side so he could face him completely. "How did telling him about you go?"  
  
"Okay. I don't think he was exactly surprised."  
  
Smiling softly, Billy caressed his face. "What do you say to getting some room service for dinner?" he asked suggestively.  
  
"I think that's a brilliant idea."  
  
....  
  
They ate, talked, laughed, and made love well into the night and through most of the next morning, reveling in the luxury of getting to spend long periods of time in each other's arms. Eventually, Billy shifted early that afternoon. "So, I've been thinking, what if we have dinner with Don and your dad tonight? If things don't go so well, I want to have time to spend with you, time to be there to support you."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Do you want to go to dinner together, or should we go separately?"  
  
"Together, I think. I've never... I'm not good at this part of the relationship thing," Billy said, looking away from Charlie, embarrassed to be so nervous about seeing his dad. "I don't really want to walk in there alone."  
  
"You won't have to. And Don will be there, you know he's on our side."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just--you make me really happy. I want this to go well for us."  
  
"Me, too. You make me so happy, Billy," Charlie said, caressing his cheek.  
  
Nuzzling into the touch, Billy smiled. "So, do you want to call your dad and tell him we'll be coming by and I'll marshal Don's support?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Billy kissed Charlie again deeply and then slid out of bed, grabbing his cell phone and giving him a little privacy. He dialed Don's number from memory and smiled at the familiar, terse greeting. "Hi, Don," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering when you would get out of bed long enough to give me a call," Don teased.  
  
"What can I say? Charlie makes the bed very comfortable."  
  
"Okay, I didn't need to hear that," Don said, dropping the subject. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"We're planning to go to the house tonight, meet your dad. Can you be there? I think it might help things go smoother. Or at least, it'll be more support for us."  
  
Don smiled softly. "Or he'll at least have someone else to be angry at. Yeah, I'll be there. Tell Charlie that I can be there around 7, okay? I have to go, partner. See you tonight. And relax. Dad will be fine."  
  
"I'll do my best," Billy said, clicking the phone shut.  
  
Charlie called his dad and let him know about the change in plans. He thought about warning him ahead of time but he was afraid if he said who he was dating he might refuse to see Billy at all.  
  
Billy tapped him on the shoulder and held up seven fingers, indicating that's what time Don could be there, then waited until Charlie was finished his conversation with his father. "How did he sound?"  
  
"Surprised, but otherwise fine. How about Don?"  
  
"Ready and willing to back us up," Billy said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist. "And you, how do you feel?"  
  
"A little nervous. Mostly I'm worried for you though."  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine, darlin'. It'll take more than a disgruntled parent to get under my skin. You're mine, and I don't intend to let you go easily."  
  
"And I don't intend to let you go. Even if my dad reacts badly...Billy, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
More relieved to hear it than Billy would admit out loud, he grinned widely and pulled Charlie forward into a tender kiss, slipping his tongue gently into Charlie's mouth and letting himself slowly explore. "We should start getting cleaned up," Billy said softly when the kiss had broken. "Wanna share a shower?"  
  
"Absolutely. Though somehow I don't think it'll be conducive to cleaning up," he said, grinning.  
  
"Cleaning up can be done quickly," Billy purred, pulling Charlie toward the bathroom. "Might as well have some fun in the mean time."  
  
They shed what few clothes they'd managed to put on as they headed for the bathroom. Billy kicked the door shut behind them.  
  
....  
  
Two very wet and soapy orgasms later, Billy helped Charlie rinse the last of the shampoo out of his hair as the rest of the soap sluiced off his body. He got out first and wrapped Charlie in a soft towel, rubbing his arms gently.  
  
After they were dressed Charlie pulled Billy into his arms. "It'll be okay."  
  
"Yes, it will," Billy said, kissing him softly. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned in and gave Billy another kiss. "Let's go."  
  
The drive from Billy's hotel to the house was quiet and eventually Charlie reached over and grabbed his hand for lack of a better way for them to get closer.  
  
He was relieved to find Don's SUV was already parked in the driveway when they pulled up. Getting out with Billy, they made their way up to the door. He took a deep breath and looked at Billy, who winked at him and squeezed his hand. With one last deep breath, he opened the door.  
  
"Dad! We're here!"  
  
Alan came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish-towel with Don close on his heels. He stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the dining room, taking in the familiar redhead who was holding his youngest boy's hand. They locked eyes, Alan and Billy, for a long moment, no one speaking or moving until Billy took a few more steps with Charlie into the house.  
  
"Mr. Eppes. It's good to see you again."  
  
Alan cleared his throat. "Billy Cooper, right? Yeah. So, you're the mystery man who's dating my son?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Hey guys," Don said.  
  
"Hey Don," Billy said, smiling softly. Charlie managed a smile and a nod in his brother's direction.  
  
"You knew about this?" Alan asked.  
  
"Of course I knew. Who do you think nudged them together?"  
  
"Even though you knew--"  
  
"It wasn't Billy's fault, Dad," Don said evenly. "It was the job, not Billy."  
  
"You still have that job though, don't you?" Alan asked, returning his focus to Billy. "That's why you were 'out of town' until yesterday, right? Is that the kind of relationship you want to give my son, sitting here waiting for you until you decide to show up again, not knowing if you're hurt, or worse? Hmm?"  
  
"No, sir, I do not," Billy said evenly. "But Charlie knew what he was getting into. I made no secret of the way my life is led. I'm faithful to him, I call him every chance I get, and I do not intend to either let your son go easily or leave him hanging."  
  
Charlie squeezed Billy's hand. "He's right, Dad. I knew what I was getting into. And I think it's worth it."  
  
Alan pressed his lips into a thin line, his usual way of expressing displeasure. He looked between Billy and Charlie, seeing the earnest look on both their faces, and he sighed. "Charlie, Don, set the table. Billy, come help me finish up dinner."  
  
"Billy will be there in just a second," Charlie said.  
  
Alan looked like he was going to say something but both he and Don turned to the kitchen.  
  
Charlie gave Billy a quick kiss. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. "And if you need to leave, we will."  
  
"Thanks, darling," Billy said, kissing him once more, quickly. "I'll be okay." He squeezed Charlie's hand and headed for the kitchen, pushing open the door. Don met his eyes and tried to give him an encouraging smile and squeezed his shoulder as he slipped out of the kitchen.  
  
Billy took a deep breath and came around the kitchen island. "So, what can I do?"  
  
"Salad," Alan said shortly.  
  
Billy reached for the head of lettuce and the bowl sitting nearby, pulling a knife out of the block. He sliced the lettuce expertly, tossing the pieces into the bowl. The silence was thick for a few long moments. "You know, I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me."  
  
"Charlie sees something in you. Don, too," Alan admitted. "But your job--"  
  
"Is just a job," Billy said. "And I do know how dangerous it is, and how unfair it is to him to have me gone all the time. I left it up to him to decide if he wanted to give this a try, and he did. So, here we are."  
  
"And if something happens to you? You won't be the one picking up the pieces."  
  
"And if something happened to you or Don, you don't think there'd be pieces to pick up then, too?"  
  
Alan's jaw tightened. "For how long? Until your next assignment?"  
  
"Mr. Eppes, I know it's hard for you to believe, but if Charlie needed me, there's nothing that'd keep me from getting to him. Nothing. Certainly not my job."  
  
"Do you love him?" Alan asked quietly, looking Billy in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Billy said softly. "I haven't... I mean, we just started seeing each other and I haven't said it to him yet, but I do."  
  
"Okay," Alan said, deflated. "Okay. Why don't you take the salad out?"  
  
Billy nodded and picked up the bowl. He was just about to back out of the swinging door when he stopped. "You know, Mr. Eppes, your opinion means a lot to Charlie, and he knows that this can't be easy for you. But he's happy. And I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays that way." And with that, he pushed through the door, leaving Alan alone.  
  
Charlie watched Billy anxiously. "How did it go?"  
  
"Fine, darlin'," Billy said, not concerning himself over using Charlie's pet name in front of Don. He caressed his face gently. "Everything's fine. Your dad, he's not angry. He's just--he loves you and wants good things for you."  
  
"You're good for me," Charlie said firmly.  
  
Billy smiled and stepped closer to Charlie, his thumb stroking his cheek. "I know. You're good for me, too. And in time, your father will see it. Don't worry."  
  
"Alright, alright you love birds," Don teased, interrupting them. "Save it for later. Listen to me, Charlie, Billy will grow on Dad. You'll see. He's like a fungus that way."  
  
Laughing, Billy's eyes lit up. "Just because I'm dating your brother now doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass, partner."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm going to help Dad with dinner."  
  
"Hey," Billy said, grabbing Charlie's hand as he went past, "it really is okay."  
  
Charlie nodded, catching Billy and Don starting to playfully shove each other out of the corner of his eye as he disappeared into the kitchen. He cleared his throat as he went in. "Dad?"  
  
"Hi, Charlie," Alan said mildly, glancing up from watching the meat cook in the oven. "Dinner'll be ready soon."  
  
"Good, good. That's... good," Charlie said, toying with the edge of the counter, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Alan let the seconds tick by. He knew Billy was right; it wasn't hard to see how happy Charlie was. But he hated to think about having to watch his son lose someone that important to him, the way he'd lost Margaret. After a long moment, he cleared his throat. "Do you love him, Charlie?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, but without hesitation. "I do."  
  
"Then if he treats you well--that's all I need to know."  
  
Charlie moved over to his dad, pressing a hand to his shoulder. "Dad... I--thank you. That means a lot."  
  
"I just want you to be happy, Charlie. And secure."  
  
"I am happy, Dad. Very happy," Charlie said, glancing and smiling toward the living room where there was excited laughter erupting. "Maybe we should get back out there before they decide that wrestling on the living room floor is a good idea?"  
  
Alan laughed and took another look at the roast. "Yeah, I think this is done." He pulled the meat out and put it on the serving plate. He let Charlie lead them out to the living room.  
  
"If you two are going to wrestle, you have to do it outside. Preferably near the koi pond so I can laugh at whoever falls in," Charlie teased.  
  
"Maybe we'd just pick you up and toss you in instead, little brother," Don teased, ruffling Charlie's hair as he moved to sit at the table.  
  
"No tossing anyone in the pond," Alan said almost absently, as if this were a discussion he'd had many times before. He set the meat down in the center of the table. "Billy, how do you like your beef? You seem like a medium-rare guy to me."  
  
"Medium-rare would be perfect, Mr. Eppes."  
  
There was a brief hesitation, and then he said, "call me Alan."  
  
"Alan," Billy repeated, accepting a plate from him with a smile and a wink in Charlie's direction. He helped himself to some of the salad he'd made and then settled in for a meal with the Eppes family.  
  
Conversation was light and they were careful to steer away from discussing Billy's job or the days Don had spent in fugitive recovery.  
  
Once dinner was done, Billy offered to do the dishes and Charlie moved to help, Don and Alan heading over to the living room area with their coffee. Alone at last, Billy grabbed Charlie around the waist and kissed him deeply. "You know, this is just about where we had our first kiss," he said, his hands familiarly caressing Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie grinned. "So it is. I'm so glad that things seem to be working out."  
  
"Me too. Alan's a good man, and I'd much rather have him like me than not." He kissed Charlie again, softly, thinking about the conversation he and Alan had and the fact that he really was hopelessly in love with Charlie. "Maybe next time I'm here I'll even be able to stay at the house."  
  
Charlie chuckled. "Don't push your luck."  
  
Laughing, Billy turned to the dishes, pushing his sleeves up as he started the water running. "Well, then how about after we finish here, you show me the koi pond instead."  
  
"I can do that." He helped Billy wash and dry the dishes, enjoying the simple domestic task.  
  
Once the dishes were done, Billy flicked some soapy water at Charlie and then pulled him over for a kiss. "Come outside with me."  
  
"Definitely." He strolled over to the kitchen door and poked his head out, informing Don and Alan that they'd be in the backyard for a while. Slipping his arm around Billy's waist he headed out to the back and the small bench by the koi pond.  
  
"The stars are really beautiful tonight," Billy said quietly, his arm slung over Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"They are. You should see it when there's a blackout. It's really amazing."  
  
"I bet it is. The stars are my favorite part when I'm driving through the more desolate parts of the country." His hand rested on the top of Charlie's shoulder, his thumb stroking the soft skin on the side of Charlie's neck, and he smiled when Charlie shivered and shifted closer. The silence between them was comfortable, and Billy just let it wash over him for a few minutes.  
  
He cleared his throat softly. "Charlie... when your dad and I were talking earlier, he asked me something, and I just thought--I--" Billy rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish and almost shy. He turned his head and met Charlie's big, warm eyes. "Charlie, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Billy," Charlie said, smiling. He leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. "Even if we can't physically be together, I feel like--with all those phone calls I know you better than anyone."  
  
Grinning, Billy slid his hand along Charlie's jaw, turning his face up for another kiss. "I'm glad. I like hearing you talk. Even when most of it goes right over my head. And like I said, I hope that someday we won't always be so far apart. I'm sure Don could help me get a spot working in LA, when the time is right. For now, it's enough to know you love me."  
  
He leaned down and kissed Charlie again, slow and languid, letting the contact ignite a low flame of arousal deep in his gut.  
  
Charlie moaned softly. "Keep that up and we'll have to make an excuse to go to your hotel."  
  
"Think you could sneak some of your toys out of your room?" Billy murmured, grinning mischievously.  
  
Charlie blushed and nodded. "I think so."  
  
"Good," Billy said, kissing Charlie again. "Then why don't you go pick out a couple fun things and come stay with me at my hotel for the rest of the weekend."  
  
"I'd like that." He claimed one more kiss and squeezed Billy's hand. "I'll be right back."  
  
Billy waited until Charlie had disappeared back into the house, taking a minute to compose himself before going back to Don and Alan. Charlie was still upstairs when he wandered back in.  
  
"Alan, Don, thanks so much for dinner. Charlie and I are going to take off now. He's just getting a couple things he needs for the weekend."  
  
"Does this mean we won't see you again before you leave town?" Alan asked.  
  
Billy's eyebrows twitched up in surprise, but he managed to cover it quickly. "I'm sure I'll be able to come by again before I have to shove off. My next assignment is in Portland, too, so I'm hoping to swing back through afterwards."  
  
"Good. I'll look forward to it."  
  
"Me, too," Billy said honestly, giving Alan a soft smile. He turned at the sound of Charlie coming down the stairs. "Ready to go, darlin'?"  
  
"I am." Charlie smiled and slipped his hand into Billy's. "See you soon, Dad. Don."  
  
"Later, Chuck," Don said with a grin, dropping him a quick wink.  
  
"Goodnight, Charlie," Alan said, watching as his youngest son looked up at Billy and smiled, walking with him to the door and slipping out into the night. "They do look good together," he said, half-grudgingly as he folded the paper over to do the crossword.  
  
Don just grinned and sipped his coffee.  
  
....  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand after they got in the car and pulled him over for a quick kiss. "Your dad wants to see me again before I go," he said, unable to hide the huge grin on his face.  
  
"Good!" Charlie relaxed and squeezed Billy's hand. "He'll come around. Especially after he gets to know what a great guy you are."  
  
Billy pulled Charlie over for a deep kiss. "You are so good to me, and I am so lucky to have you. And I cannot wait to get you back to bed and see what toys you picked out for us to play with."  
  
"I'm glad it worked out tonight." He'd been a lot more worried than he'd wanted to let on.  
  
"I know, me too. I was worried we'd all just sit there staring at each other while your father gave me the silent treatment. Or worse." He kept his hand on Charlie's knee while he easily navigated the streets. As he walked into his hotel lobby, he kept an arm around Charlie's waist, not caring who the hell saw him with the man he loved.  
  
Charlie smiled and gave Billy a soft kiss then stood aside while Billy opened the door to his hotel room.  
  
"I have to say," Billy started, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist and pulling him forward for a long, thorough kiss once they were inside. "Your house is definitely a much nicer place than this hotel room. But this place is wonderful as long as you're in it."  
  
"Billy Cooper, are you always this sentimental?" Charlie teased lightly, pulling Billy down for another kiss.  
  
"Not always, no. Just when I've discovered that I'm in love."


End file.
